Gas spring damping units are known in principle, for example, from EP 0 160 277 B 1. An embodiment utilising the so-called two-chamber design is characterised by its greater overall height than that of known pneumatic springs or steel springs, mini block springs for example. In consequence, the gas spring damping unit needs a very large amount of space.